Shake, Rattle and Roll
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: When Head Captain Yamamoto decides to go on a retreat he shuffles around the Gotei 13 in the hopes of having a more proactive court guard squad in his absence. He also recruits the Kurosaki family, forcibly bringing out part of Isshin's past to his children in his quest to bring the lost branch of the Shiba family back into the Seretei fold and strengthen the Gotei 13.


**Shake, Rattle and Roll**

**A/N: When Head Captain Yamamoto decides to go on a retreat he shuffles around the Gotei 13 in the hopes of having a more proactive court guard squad in his absence. He also recruits the Kurosaki family, forcibly bringing out part of Isshin's past to his children in his quest to bring the lost branch of the Shiba family back into the Seretei fold and strengthen the Gotei 13.**

**1 – Old people problems**

Head Captain Genryusai Shigekoni Yamamoto rolled miserably off his futon; his body ached, his knees rattled and he was pretty sure a few of his teeth were beginning to loosen.

_If I were 500 years younger Aizen and his espada would have never stood a chance, we wouldn't have to depend on that young Shiba boy… Ichigo Kurosaki… does he really not realize his father's identity as yet? As for that idiot Isshin; I've always known he was in the world of the living. These children take me for an idiot; just because my body is weakening with age doesn't mean my mind and intellect are going forth with the dogs as well._

"Captain; permission to enter" Unohana called after rapping on the door twice, Unohana was one of the few who brought pride to him, she knew he would have probably sensed her presence but she still knocked as courtesy demanded.

"Enter" He called in his baritone.

"Captain" She bowed respectfully in greeting. He merely grunted in response and gestured for her to continue.

"I have your medical reports. Your pressure is relatively high. It would seem that your body is begging for a break" Unohana trained her eyes on her own feet, hoping the head captain would find no mockery in her words. Yamamoto sighed heavily.

"I suppose you're right. I should enjoy these times of peace while I can, though, I fear that the court guard squads will not be able to cope in my absence, should an emergency occur" Yamamoto grumbled.

"May I make a suggestion" Unohana offered a sinister twinkle in her eye.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that the Soul Society chooses to use my room for everything?" Ichigo Kurosaki complained as Rukia ushered in the rest of the lieutenants into Ichigo's room.<p>

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about the fact they knocked your father out and dragged him away" Renji said as he inspected Rukia's collection of mangas.

"Well he used to be a Soul Reaper, I'm not too surprized" Everyone except Rukia stared at Ichigo in wide eyed shock.

"I knew it!" Matsumoto growled.

"So that's where that bastard has been hiding!"

"You knew my dad?"

"I was his lieutenant until his lazy ass vanished one day"

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared in Ichigo's window.

"Can't you people use a door for once?" Ichigo grumbled as he leaned against his closet, Rukia already seated in what she called her closet.

"Captain what are you doing here? Is the meeting over?" Rangiku asked in a deceptively sweet voice, deep down she was plotting payback against one Isshin Kurosaki nee Shiba.

"The meeting has been concluded" Toshiro said cheerily, his gaiety scaring the lieutenants.

"You have been asked to assemble before the head Captain – you too Ichigo Kurosaki" Toshiro added almost as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>"So that's my story – well part of it" Isshin concluded the story of his life as Captain of squad 10 to his children… in front of his former work colleagues under the eye of the head captain – he wanted to curl up and die.<p>

"You mean it's your fault Ichigo has to go off and fight those hollow monsters and I see ghosts?" Karin growled; her spiritual pressure spiked slightly as she walloped her father on the head. Yamamoto's eye widened at the girl's display.

"The girl's spiritual pressure is much like Ichigo Kurosaki's"

"Well duh – he's my brother" Karin growled.

"Such insolence" Byakuya hissed as Kyoraku grinned at his side, the girl had spirit.

"Karin, cool it. Dad probably had his reasons. He'll tell us everything when the time is right."

"You're defending him?" This time it was Yuzu who for the first time in her existence looked genuinely pissed off. Isshin's face fell.

"It was to keep you safe" He almost whispered as Yuzu stormed away to her room, Karin following behind her.

"May I be excused, head Captain sir?" Rukia asked; head bent low avoiding the scathing look she knew Byakuya threw at her.

"I can always update Rukia on the decisions taken here" Captain Ukitake offered with a gentle smile. Yamamoto took a deep breath and nodded his consent. Ichigo squeezed Rukia's shoulder in silent thanks as she walked by him on her way to the twin's room. She returned the gesture in comfort; giving him a small smile as she went after the girls. The familiarity Rukia had with the Kurosaki family unsettled Byakuya.

"Captain Unohana has suggested I take a leave of absence due to health reasons. She will accompany me to a retreat in the human world. I have decided to reshuffle the Gotei 13 to build better relations between the squads. This is only temporary and we will return to the way it is when I come back. Squad 1 will be run by Captain Kyoraku with Yoruichi Shihoin as his lieutenant; Squad 2 will be in the hands of Ikakku Madarame as Captain with Shuhei Hisagi as his lieutenant, Squad 3 will Have Renji Abarai as its Captain with Momo Hinamorie as his lieutenant, Squad 4 will see the return of Isshin Shiba to the Soul Society as the Captain of squad 4 with Rukia Kuchiki as his lieutenant."

"Hold on just a second there head Captain. I have two little girls! I can't leave them alone and go to Soul Society" Isshin said in exasperation.

"Arrangements for the young ones will be made in the soul society"

"I suggest I be allowed to run some tests on them – we don't know what we're dealing with and I have been dying to get my hands on a Halfling test subject" Captain Kurotsuchi found 3 blades at his throat the moment those words left his lips.

"You touch one hair on either of the Shiba brats and you'll have to deal with me" Kenpachi growled, he'd get Ichigo to repay him later with a fight.

"But we need to research whether these girls are a danger to the Soul Society" Mayuri pleaded before the head captain.

"I can assure you all present that neither girl is a threat. I have been watching over Karin for a while now, her power doesn't spill the way Ichigo's does. She's a very controlled young woman with the potential to become one of the best Soul Reapers the Seretei has seen. Sorry I'm late" Urahara bowed in greeting to Isshin, and no one else, a fact not gone unnoticed by the head captain.

_Cocky brat thinks he's better than anyone from Seretei_

"What about the other sister?"

"She has no special gifts" Isshin said almost grinding his teeth.

"We cannot say that for certain, I insist we monitor the girls-"

"No! I won't have my family bared open like this. You've already caused enough damage. I don't know if my girls will ever forgive me" Isshin sat resigned with his head in his hands. Ichigo moved to stand beside his father in a quiet display of support.

"I apologize for that, I thought it might be better for your children to know what you are before you take them to Soul Society. Our intent was only to make the younger ones understand before the journey." Unohana answered.

"If you're all done, I'd like to continue" The head captain responded ignoring the squabble happening in front of him.

"Squad 5 will be run by Ichigo Kurosaki and Yumichika Ayesegawa– they will be co captains" Ichigo was about to protest when he felt Byakuya's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Squad 6 will be run by Jushiro Ukitake with Rangiku Matsumoto as Lieutenant"

"Aww no, I can't leave my cute little Captain" Rangiku whined to herself.

"Squad 7, Isane Kotetsu with Sentaro as her Lieutenant"

"Squad 8, Toshiro Hitsugaya with Nanao Ise as his Lieutenant"

"Finally, someone who does paperwork" Toshiro was almost giddy with excitement.

"Squad 9, Soi Fon and Kisuke Urahara – co captains" Yoruichi had to hold back a snort of laughter while Urahara scratched his head in confusion. Soi Fon went purple.

"Squad 10, will be run by Izuru Kira with Tetsuzaemon Iba as his Lieutenant"

"Squad 11, Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki – co captains"

"Do you think that wise? They could destroy the Seretei by the time you return Yamaji" Kyoraku spoke in his lazy drawl.

"Squad 12, Nemu Kurotsuchi and Akon – co captains"

"You can't take my squad from me!" Mayuri was furious.

"Squad 13, Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi" Ichigo swore Byakuya turned a pale green while the little pink ball off energy tackled him.

"Finally Byakushi; we get to spend time and play together" Byakuya looked between the stoic head and captain and pink monster, he wondered if Yachiru bribed the old man and if she did what was his weakness.

"Captain Kurotsuchi will be dispatched to Hueco Mundo on a private assignment" With that bit of parting info, the head captain departed leaving Mayuri with an evil smirk – how he longed to pillage Hueco Mundo and all her secrets.

"We have discussed with Kukkaku to house the Kurosaki – Shiba twins. They will stay with her when they are not in the academy. They should know their history" Unohana advised before she too disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Rukia nee, why don't I have any special powers?" Yuzu bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. <em>Everyone has something special about them except me…<em>

"Oh Yuzu, you do have something special about you… in here" Rukia said as she took Yuzu's hand and placed it atop her heart. Ichigo and Isshin stopped at the door to listen in on the girls.

"The power you have in your heart is greater than any soul reaper powers. You love freely and unconditionally – you are what keeps the Kurosaki family together" Rukia said bringing the girl into a hug.

"I'm hurt though, you all kept this secret from me; even you Karin. We shared a womb and you kept this from me"

"No one told me, I just saw Ichi nii in his soul reaper uniform a few times and Toshiro when he beat that monster"

"They were trying to protect you. If you knew Ichigo or your dad was out there fighting monsters would you sit at home quietly and wait for them Karin?" Toshiro asked as he entered through the window.

"What is it with you and windows Toshiro" Karin asked with a raised brow as she walked away from the frosty Captain.

"That will teach you to eavesdrop" Karin hissed as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I guess I should go down and start dinner, we have many guests" Yuzu said, she wasn't ready to deal with her father and brother.

"I'll help you" Rukia said following Yuzu out the room.

"Give her sometime" Rukia said sternly to her orange haired friend.

"I guess from now on, time is all we have" Isshin said in defeat. He had tried to keep his family away from the dangers of his old life, now all his children would be forced into his old world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think? Love it hate it? Let me know. I'm not even going to touch on the 100 year blood war simply because it makes no sense, leads to bigger plotholes and I'm pretty sure at the end of it all Orihime will either be the Soul King or the Mastermind behind Aizen and will devour Ichigo - which would make me happy - he's a little bland recently. Also Kubo's habit of adding more characters when he hasn't fully developed the characters he current has just makes me want to smack in the head with a stack of dragon ball mangas. If we have a villain it will be Aizen... that man has a plan and even thought he's been imprisoned I don't think he's truly 'imprisoned'. They never said Kyoka Suigetsu was destroyed afterall... **


End file.
